A Dog's Valentine
by Suffering Angel
Summary: Sidefic to A Boy & His Dog. It's Valentine's Day, and without a date, Billy finds comfort in man's best friend.


I don't own YA.

Note: This is a side-fic to A Boy & His Dog, an AU where Teddy's an Old English Sheepdog adopted by the Kaplan family. Takes place during Valentine's day, outside the main fic's chronological order.

* * *

Billy sighed heavily at his spot half sprawled over his desk. It was February the 14th, and anything and everything was either happy declarations of love and live-tweeting of dates, or people complaining about being dateless and screw romance. The advertisements were also romance-oriented, ranging from sweets and flowers to cheap love-motels.  
Why did he remove that ad-blocker, again?

On his way down to get a drink, he passed one brother, heard the computer from the other brother's room, and saw his parents get ready to leave. Ah, he thought; Even his parents were going out for Valentine's day. He ended up smiling despite it, though. After all, being married didn't mean you wanted to celebrate Valentine's - only if you were happily wed.

"We'll stay in touch." His mother promised and kissed Billy on the cheek. "Dinner's in the fridge."

"You two look after the boys, alright?" Billy's dad added, and in response Billy looked down. Standing next to him was Teddy, the furball he saved and they then adopted not many months ago.  
Teddy looked up at Billy questioningly, his tail wagging back and forth lazily.

"Right. We're on it. Have fun!"

"Thank, sweetie."

"Be good, Ted!"

The dog huffed in approval when they left. Billy sighed again at the closed door before he blinked down. Teddy was pawing his leg, and Billy then realized Teddy was holding one of his chewable ropes in his mouth.

"Aaaw, is that for me?" The teen cooed and kneeled down next to Teddy, only to be growled at when he tried to take the rope away.

"Ok, not for me." Billy concluded with a small laugh and ran his hand over Teddy's back in a soothing manner.  
Teddy's tail wagged a bit faster, and finally he deposited the toy on the floor next to Billy.

"Gee, Ted, you're giving me mixed signals—"  
His words were cut short when Teddy pulled closer and began licking his face, something the dog knew better than to try with any other member of the family. Billy was the only one who could never be strict enough with him about it.

"Aw, now- ew, drool- now you're really coming on strong!" Billy laughed and wrapped his arms around Teddy, hugging him in a way Teddy couldn't lick him anymore. His tail was still wagging though, Billy noted.

"How about I spend the night watching corny movies, huh? How does that sound?"

The dog seemed enthusiastic enough, with his tongue hanging out of his mouth and his tail wagging. Before they could proceed with that plan, however, Teddy nudged the rope closer to Billy with his foot.  
The teen nodded.

"Ah, yes. First - fetch."

–

Fetch ended with Teddy hoarding his toys, leaving Billy with little to do but retreat to his room while the beast laid in its den, chewing happily on the plastic toys and stuffed victims. Leaving the door a bit ajar so as to hear if his brothers needed him, Billy put several movies on the playlist and dug under the covers.  
Ah, yes, this was what he saved up for the big screen for - lonely nights of him watching films on his lonesome. Sigh.  
At least like this he wouldn't have to put up with Valentine's commercials…

He was through more than half of Disney's Enchanted when the door pushed open. Billy blinked and pushed himself up as he saw no one at the door. At least, not at the height he was looking at. The sound of loud sniffling made him lower his gaze, and he snorted when he saw Teddy with one of his chewy bones sticking out of his mouth like a cigar.

"…did you just push the door closed?" He muttered when the dog momentarily backed up. It mattered little as the next moment Teddy walked up to the bed, tail wagging. Billy patted him briefly but soon laid back down.

"Sorry, buddy. No more 'fetch' tonight. Tonight, we're miserable." The teen growled and withdrew his hand. He was about to settle down and resume wallowing in self pity, but Teddy wasn't about to let him. All Billy got for a warning was a huff before Teddy leaped up, throwing himself at Billy on the bed.

"WOAH!" Billy yelped as he was suddenly buried under a lot of dog. And fur. But mostly dog. Maybe.  
"Teddy!" He berated in a breathless manner, only to be rewarded with another face-wash. He really had to get Teddy to stop doing that… ugh, dog-breath.  
Thankfully Teddy settled down before long, head resting on Billy's shoulder and tail wagging about happily.

"…get off."

There was no response, though the dog as though radiated an aura that said 'no' quite clearly.

"…please?"

Teddy wagged his tail faster.

"My dog is a troll." Billy muttered before sighing in resignation. "Well. At least I can still reach the mouse…"  
He resumed the movie, but after a while could no longer feign annoyance. He wrapped an arm around Teddy's body, half hugging the dog who was rapidly falling asleep on him.  
Well, there was no doubt a lecture waiting for him comes morning, and no small amount of fur to clean, but Billy figured there were worse ways to spend Valentine's day than this. Much worse.


End file.
